Te quiero
by Deih
Summary: Ver, besar, abrazar, hablar, amar, acariciar, ayudar, apoyar...cerca, ¡AHORA!


_**Te quiero...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Ver**

SHIELD solicitó al Capitán América una vez más, y él ya ni siquiera intentó hacer un berrinche por el hecho de que Steve no pasaría las siguientes tres semanas a su lado. Sus estrategias para hacer que se quedara cambiaban una y otra vez, pero estaba claro que el rubio jamás dejaría que una injusticia siguiera su rumbo mientras pudiera evitarlo.

En esos instantes era cuando Tony se preguntaba: ¿Y si le pasaba algo a él? Era el genial y fabuloso Iron Man; pero no inmortal, y eso todos lo tenían más que claro. Entonces, ¿Por qué Rogers no se quedaba con él? ¡Al menos una maldita vez!

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, pasando su diestra por sus desparramados cabellos castaños. No podía engañar a nadie, quería verlo.

 **Necesitaba** verlo.

* * *

 **Besar**

No supo cómo pasó, tan solo el pensamiento surcó su mente como un rayo de luz. En aquella tarde de verano, mientras reparaba uno de sus trajes y le agregaba nuevas actualizaciones, los rosados labios de Steve se hicieron presentes en sus pensamientos.

En un principio parpadeó confundido, creyendo que fue debido a una de las tantas canciones que escuchaba; sin embargo, se vio así mismo recordando todas las veces que el rubio sonreía, las veces que formaba una mueca graciosa, cuando hacía algún puchero inconsciente o simplemente los entreabría a causa de sus propias palabras.

Se vio así mismo tentado a besarlos, a querer tenerlo en frente para poder probar sus labios. Morderlos, saborearlos. Sentir su textura como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Soltó la herramienta de trabajo y salió del taller. Necesitaba despejarse.

* * *

 **Abrazar**

Y tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, porque en medio de la noche, luego de haber despertado de una pesadilla y de haber llamado a su armadura —una vez más— de manera inconsciente, deseó que Steve estuviera a su lado para envolverlo con sus fuertes brazos. Deseó que estuviera allí para abrazarlo, deseó sentir su calidez y su voz susurrando un _todo está bien_.

Pero no, no estaba. No llegaría de esa misión en quién sabe cuántos días más, y él lo estaba extrañando más de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

Esa madrugada ya no pudo dormir, sintiendo un vacío que se instaló en su pecho ante la ausencia del capitán.

* * *

 **Hablar**

—Y...¿Todo tranquilo, entonces? —preguntó por enésima vez, ya quedándose sin excusas para retener a Steve ante el teléfono.

—Sí, lo está —respondió del otro lado de la línea, manteniendo una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. El saber que Tony le extrañaba tanto como para llamarlo —con la estúpida excusa de haber olvidado dónde dejó sus donas favoritas—, le llenaba el pecho de una inexplicable calidez.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —Tony ya no quiso dar más rodeos, de la nada las armaduras, sus creaciones e incluso las fiestas dejaron de tener ese brillo especial que siempre le había atraído. Le asustó el saber todo lo que Steve era en su vida, y más le asustó el hecho de saber que si se iba, Tony Stark desaparecería. Pero no podía evitarlo, **no quería** evitarlo.

—En dos semanas o un poco menos, intentaré terminar antes por ti.

—¿Por mi? No necesito que termines antes por mi, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? —y a pesar de haber intentado sonar tan egocéntrico y orgulloso como siempre, Rogers lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar el nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

—Tony —mencionó, soltando una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? —bufó de forma infantil, sabiéndose descubierto.

—Te amo.

* * *

 **Amar**

—Friday, ¿Crees que esté volviéndome loco? —habló Tony, observando la libreta de dibujos y otros accesorios de arte que había comprado.

—Según los informes, su estado mental es estable, Señor Stark.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia algunos empleados que terminaban de equipar el gimnasio en la planta baja.

—Usted es mi creador, las probabilidades de fallar en una respuesta es de 0%.

—Entonces...¿Me recuerdas el por qué hago esto? —su tono de voz bajó de manera considerable, y es que su mirada quedó ida en la motocicleta azul que dejaban en su enorme Garage. Podía observar cualquier movimiento de ida y vuelta gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que poseía en toda la Torre.

—Es porque su manera de amar es muy singular, Señor Stark.

Tony hizo una mueca, pero casi al instante rió.

Sí, él no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos. Pero de alguna manera debía amar, ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **Acariciar**

No había sido su culpa, en verdad no lo fue. Tampoco recordaba haber tenido imágenes de Steve en su móvil, y es que casi nunca lo ocupaba. Solo lo tenía porque Pepper le había obligado, ya que era su única comunicación con el mundo exterior. O bueno, así lo había dicho ella de la forma más dramática posible.

El punto en esos instantes era la imagen del capitán, esa en donde salía tan solo con la parte de abajo puesta, terminando de limpiar su escudo en la terraza que tenía en la Torre Stark. Tal vez fue Friday la que —tan _amablemente_ — se encargó de tomarle tal captura y guardarla en la galería de imágenes de su celular, o tal vez fue él en uno de sus ataques de locura. No importaba realmente ya, porque su vista se estaba deleitando con los musculos bien marcados y al descubierto de su novio.

El impulso de querer acariciarlo lo atacó, maldiciéndose mentalmente por querer hacerle de todo justo en aquellos días en los que no estaba a su lado. Era el destino, una mala jugada.

Maldición, lo necesitaba.

* * *

 **Ayudar**

A pesar de que no pudo evitar soltar uno de sus tantos comentarios sarcásticos, no dudó en ayudar a Rogers cuando le llamó —completamente avergonzado— al no entender una red de circuitos que debía desactivar. En medio de una misión de alto secretismo, en donde su vida y la de su equipo estaba en riesgo y era el todo o nada, era crucial cualquier movimiento. Y el hecho de que Steve lo haya llamado a él, fue suficiente para inflar su ego aún más.

Al finalizar la llamada en un tiempo record, pudo dormir las ocho horas recomendadas por primera vez en días. Definitivamente escuchar aquel tímido _gracias_ seguido de un _te amo_ era su cuento favorito para conciliar el sueño.

Por eso y más le encantaba ayudarlo, le bajaría la Luna y las estrellas con tal de seguir escuchándolo.

* * *

 **Apoyar**

Perfecto. Él era Tony Stark y no pensaba echar su palabra hacia atrás, menos si Steve opinaba lo mismo. Aunque claramente, por supuesto que no era para apoyar al Capitán. Es decir, esa fue su idea desde el comienzo por lo que no contaba como tal. Además, siempre le encantó llevarle la contraria a Fury. Solo por eso, y **nada más que por eso** , estaba dando ligeros argumentos a favor de lo dicho por Rogers.

Nunca pensó que una simple video-llamada le daría tanto dolor de cabeza, sobre todo por la intervensión de la agente Carter. Juraba que, de no ser porque Steve no respondía realmente, se hubiera puesto el traje y habría ido a buscarla por...por...por lo que fuera.

Resopló, subiendo el volumen de la música. Siempre estaba inquieto cuando el rubio salía, y es que le daba la sensación de que jamás volvería. Era normal, es lo que siempre se repetía; es decir, con su pasado y las malas experiencias amorosas —Pepper, aquella que juró no dejarle y aún así le rompió el corazón de metal—, era un miedo constante el que Steve pensara que no valía la pena.

Negó ligeramente, sabiendo que los pensamientos que tuvo desde que salió de misión jamás saldrían a la luz. Nadie conocería lo que en verdad pensaba, ni la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Todos rasgarían la superficie de su impenetrable barrera de hielo y sarcasmo, y solo Rogers podría ver más allá de ello.

Solo él y nadie más.

* * *

 **Cerca...¡AHORA!**

¿Y qué? Era un maldito genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo. Era Anthony Edward Stark, ¡Iron Man! ¡Por favor! ¡¿De verdad Nick se creía más que él como para hacer que la misión de Steve se extendiera a dos meses más?! ¡¿EN VERDAD?!

Ah pero, nadie lograba llevarle la contra. Y si él decía que su novio volvía, era porque **su novio volvía.** Y ni Fury, ni Hill, ni Pepper ni el consejo de quién sabe dónde lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Una cosa era soportarlo, y otra muy distinta ser un idiota.

Es por ese mismo motivo que, en esos momentos, se encontraba dentro de su traje, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en las personas que, más bien, parecían pequeños puntos desde esa altura. En el comunicador, Fury intentaba decirle que se detuviera. Ah, sí sí, también que estaba loco y su salud mental no era estable.

Pero habría que recordar que Friday nunca se equivocaba, y ella había dicho que estaba bien.

—¡Perfecto Stark! ¡Pero quedará en tu consciencia! —el gruñido de Nick se escuchó— Ahora baja de allí, Steve ha terminado.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios del millonario, ¿Ahora quién diría que sus estrategias infantiles no servían? Tendría al capitán con él. Y podría hacer todo lo que había querido hacerle desde que se fue.

Sí, lo quería cerca. Y solo por ser Tony Stark, **lo tendría cerca.**


End file.
